Happy Birthday To You
by Ao-chan KAZURIN
Summary: hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya Kazune. karin pun ingin memberikan kejutan padanya. kejutan apa yang akan diberikan oleh Karin untuk Kazune, ya ? R n' R please


Hangat pagi menerobos masuk jendela kamar Karin.

"huaah,, sudah pagi, ya ?" kata Karin berbicara sendiri, ia merenggangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Sejurus kemudian Karin telah berpakaian rapi, memang sudah 2 tahun ia lulus, ia pun melanjutkan studinya di universitas Tokyo bersama Kazusa, dan Jin. Sedangkan Kazune dan Himeka melanjutkan studi di Amerika. Karin pada saat itu sangat sedih melepaskan kekasihnya, Kazune dan sahabatnya, Himeka tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Oke sekarang kembali ke laptop.

Hari ini tidak seperti hari hari lainnnya, karena hari ini adalah hari istimewa bagi Karin. Hari ini adalah...jrengg,,jreengg,, adalah hari ulang tahunnya Kazune yang ke-20. Tapi saat ini ia harus pergi ke kampus karena harus mengikuti mata kuliah hari ini. Dan akhirnya kuliah Karin selesai (author: buset..cepat sekali kayak superman, Karin: biarin aja namanya juga nggak sabar!). dikarenakan Karin satu kampus dengan Kazusa dan Jin, ia harus mengajak mereka makan di kantin bersama. Karin pun melesat kayak flash mencari Kazusa di kelasnya karena mereka berbeda kelas.

"hai, Kazusa. Apakah kau mau ke kantin bersamaku ? ohh, sekalian ajak saja Jin" kata Karin ketika berhasil menjumpai Kazusa, tapi ketika mendengar kata "jin" ia mendengus kesal,

"kita makannya berdua saja, ya, Karena idola rendahan itu sedang tur konser di Osaka" jelas Kazusa yang marah sambil menggembungkan pipinya, tapi Karin hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ocehannya dan malah menggoda Kazusa,

"tapi itukan tunanganmu..hihihihihiiiii" tawa Karin meledak ketika ia mendapati Kazusa blushing mendengar kata-katanya.

Karena malu, Kazusa dengan cepat menarik tangan Karin dan membawanya ke kantin.

"onee-chan, ayo cepat nanti kita tidak dapat tempat, lho" kata Kazusa cepat.

Dan memang betul, dikantin sudah banyak orang yang berteriak meminta makanan (author:penggambaran yang berlebihan, gomen). Dengan gesit Karin mengambil tempat dan Kazusa yang mengantri makanan.

"onee-chan, aku yang mengantri ya. Sedangkan onee-chan yang mengambil tempat, oke" seru Kazusa, Karin hanya mengkodekan dengan mengangkat jempolnya sambil bergegas mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka ber-2. Akhirnya Karin mendapatkan tempat duduk yang bagus dan strategis karena letaknya dekat dengan jendela dan berpemandangan taman kata dekat kampusnya. Tak lama kemudian, Kazusa datang dengan membawa makanan mereka di nampan besar.

"gomen, karena makanannya datang terlambat maklum kantin lagi penuh, sih" ucapnya,

"tak apa-apa" jawab Karin pendek.

"ini bakso dan es teh kesukaan onee-chan, dan satunya lagi nasi goreng dan jus jeruk favoritku" tambahnya,

"syukurlah kalau kamu tahu makanan kesukaanku, hehehe" canda Karin.

"ayo kita makan... SELAMAT MAKAN" seru mereka bersamaan.

* * *

Saat pulang bersama Karin, karena mereka serumah sementara. Kazusa pun memberanikan bertanya pada calon kakak iparnya itu.

"onee-chan, hari ini kalau tidak salah adalah hari ulang tahun onii-chan, kan ?" tanya Kazusa, Karin hanya tersenyum mengiyakan.

"kalau iya memangnya kenapa ?" Karin bertanya balik,

"ahh, tidak kok. Aku Cuma ingin tanya hadiah apa yang akan onee-chan berikan pada onii-chan ?"

"ada deh, mau tahu aja. Tapi kamu mau kasih apa sama onii-chanmu ? ohh, aku tahu pasti ada serangga, kan ?" Karin menerka, kali ini giliran Kazusa yang tersenyum mengiyakan.

"kok tahu sih"

"ya, iyalah. aku tahu karena setiap hari ulang tahunnya kamu selalu mengirimkan kado yang ada serangganya, kan"jelas Karin

"iyaa, bangetttzz. hahaha" tawa Kazusa meledak ketika memikirkan bagaimana wajah pucat kakaknya bila melihat kado itu.

* * *

Tak terasa hari sudah malam, Karin sudah mempersiapkan segala kejutan untuknya. Lampu kamarnya ia sengaja matikan karena itu adalah salah satu dari rencananya, ia pun telah berganti pakaian dengan dress berwarna biru laut selututnya, dan membiarkan rambutnya panjang terurai.

"lampu ada, baju sudah pakai, kursi buat duduk ada, gitar siap, kamera kio-chan siap digunakan, ohh semuanya sudah siap. Sekarang tinggal skype Kazune" gumam Karin mengabsen barang-barangnya. Karin pun menelpon Kazune dan bersiap-siap untuk kejutan.

"halloo..hallooo.." suara dari seberang,

"Karin, apakah kau disana. Kok disana gelap sekali, ya ? Karin..karin..kariinn" terdengar suara itu semakin cemas dengan keadaan yang ia lihat dilayar laptopnya.

Jreeenggg...tak lama muncullah Karin ditengah kegelapan kamar dengan berbackground tulisan dari kumpulan cahaya lampu "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU". Karin pun mulai menjalankan aksinya.

Happy Birthday to you you

Happy Birthday to you you

anata ni okuru baasudei songu yo OK

odorokasete gomen

tokubetsu na hini aete yokatta

roo soku no hi wo keshite

kanpai shimasho omedetou

Happy Birthday to you you

Happy Birthday to you you

Happy Birthday to you you

itsumo arigatou

Happy Birthday to you you

Happy Birthday to you you

anata ni okuru baasudei songu yo OK

itsumo chikaku ni ite

tokubetsu na yume kikasete hoshii

korekara mo yoroshiku

purezento mo aru yo omedetou

Happy Birthday to you you

Happy Birthday to you you

Happy Birthday to you you

itsumo arigatou

Happy Birthday to you you

Happy Birthday to you you

anata ni okuru baasudei songu yo OK

korekara mo zutto tsurai hi datte issho

sou yatte toshi wo totte yukitai no

Happy Birthday to you you

Happy Birthday to you you

Happy Birthday to you you

itsumo arigatou

Happy Birthday to you you

Happy Birthday to you you

anata ni okuru baasudei songu yo OK

hari ini karin dapat memberikan kejutan yang indah kepada yang orang yang dicintainya, dan akan terus ada kejutan-kejutan lainnya yang ia persembahkan kepada semua orang.

* * *

OWARI

Halo semuanya, perkenalkan ini dengan author baru : Cyan-chan (beri tepuk tangan yang meriah..PROOK..PROOOKKK..PROOOKKK).

gomen karena cyan belum bisa beri yang terbaik tapi cyan berharap semoga fic ini bisa menambah suasana fandom Kamichama Karin (hehehehe;)). ohh ya, fic ini juga cyan persembahkan buat teman Cyan yang berulang tahun. sbagai tambahan lagu di fic ini dinyanyikan oleh YUI - happy birthday to you you.

n' buat para readers n para author senior yg lain sedang berulang tahun di bulan ini, Cyan-chan mengucapkan "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU".

akhir kata, minta REVIEW dong


End file.
